micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kunaszek
Ale dalsze losy Natalii są bardzo chwalebne i heroiczne jak przystało na WIELKĄ PANIĄ I MISTRZYNIE, KRÓLOWĄ I LADY NATALIE. Mimo depresji i tnięcia się żyletkami, Natalia zachowała swą godnośc. Natalia dzięki swojemu sprytowi, wielkiej inteligencji i potężnemu umysłowi wpadła na plan. Otuż sprytnie opuściła lochy, gdyż podwładni Kunaszka i jego syna Marcelino wypij wino (nazwa pochodzi od jego natury alkoholika) nie zbyt uważnie pilnowali lochów i więzionej w nich Natalii. Natalia uciekając z Kunachowa, po kilku dniach wrociła z Odsieczą. Nie chciała jednak używac siły i brutalnosci, gdyż wszyscy wiedzą, że Polańczyk słynie z wysokiej kultury słowa, czynu i zachowania, nie to co Kunachów - przemoc nawet stosowana na bydlętach. Obmyśliła plan bez przemocy, czysto teoretyczny. Otuż ród kunchów wrecz słynny był z klątwy jaka na nich ciązyła. Każdy krtóry narodził się z krwi Kunacha wyglądał jak wybryk natury. Kunaszek był okropnym pasztetem, miał odstające uszy, łeb jak sklep, jedno oko, a Jego syn był trędowaty. W Kunachowie - bedna wieś - nie było luster - ten cud techniki jeszcze tam nie dostarł, dlatego Natalia biorąc z Polańczyka taflę lustra zawiozła je w prezencie do kunachowa. Głupiutki Kunaszek, nie wiedząc co to jest, i jaką prawde ukazuje to zwierciałdo wziąl i spojrzał w nie. Zoabczył swoje odbicie. Biedaczek tak się wystraszył ze z wielkim płaczem uciekł do lochów, zamknął sie na klucz, klucz połknął i zaczął się ciąc, jego syn po spojrzeniu w zwierciadło popełnił samobujstwo. Natalia zaczęła włądac Kunachowem i Polańczykiem. Przyłączyła tą wielką wies do Polańczyka jednak po 2 latach odrzuciła władanie Kunachowem wstydzac się ze to taka wielka wieś. Losy Kunaszka, chodź tak straszne, ukazują jednak pewną prawdę. A co było dalej nikt juz nie wspomina, gdyż zbyt straszne i brutalne by było mówic o Kunaszku - wieśniaku, rolniku, który tak brutalnie skończył swój żywot, we własnych lochach... Ale to była tylko jedna z wielkich pokerowych zagrywek kunaszka.Głupia Natalia nie wiedziała że to był tylka taka podpucha i ze rod kunachowa byl najladniejszym na swiecie. To właśnie z Kunachowa pochodzi brat pitt cristiano ronaldo, angelina jolie, pamela anderson itd. Kunaszek zostawil swojego szpiega u natali, ktory ja omamil i ta myslala ze jest przeciwko kunachowa.Ale wierny sluga nigdynie zostawi kunaszka. Wrocil do lochow pootwieral wszystkie dzrwi i wtedy kunaszek i jego sludzy pokazali swpja piekna twarz. Sciągneli maski ktore nie daly skutku poniewaz mialy odstraszac nie przyjaciol ale za to teraz wygladali przepieknie.Swoim pieknem zahipnotyzowali kobiety z polanczyka, niczym syreny starozytnych grekow.Kunaszek powiedzial im aby weszly dla niego do morzaz rekinami.Głupie kobiety z polanczyka oczywiscie weszly.minely dwa lata i ani jedna ie nie odnalazla.Potem podjechala natalia na swoją bryczką z kamiennymi kołami.Gdy zobaczyla pieknosc patryka spytala sie co moze dla niego zrobic. On kazał jej zabic wszystkich mężczyzn z polanczyka. Natalia zrobila to co jej kazal. Potem powiedzial do niej ze mu sie ona nie podoba a ta z żałosci wbiła sobie sztylet w brzuch i odeszla do swiata umarlych w męce i hańbie . Nikt nie mogl przezyc czegos takiego nikt.Tak sie konczy historia bitwy kunachowa z polanczykiem .Polanczyk zostal przerobiony na wielką mleczarnie, stajnie i budynek dla pań lekich obyczajow , poniewaz kunaszek nie chccial niszczyc tradycji polanczyka czyli mleko, gnój i obłuda.Kunaszek wypil eliksir niesmiertelnosci i zyje dlugo i szczesliwie.Na setne urodziny kazal spalic natalie na stosie.Co roku wywalaja jeden popiolek do wody.Polanczyk juz nigdy nie powstanie tak samo jak natalia a światek bedzie rządzic kunaszek ,,Głos Kunachowa'' nr 36 27.03.2341 Wiadomością z ostatniej chwili jest fakt, że historia kunaszka podana wyzej jest niedokonczona. Natalia jak się potem okazało była córką poteznego Boga Polimpu (dzisiaj Polańczyka) który to kazał przywrocic Natalii życie. W proch się obróciła i z prochu powstała - tak brzmiały słowa wskrzeszenia Natalii. Natalia powróciła. Jak sie okazało, syreny i rekiny zawarły pakt z rzuciły czar na mieszkanców kunachowa, Ci stali się podobni do swoich masek, oszpeceni, trędowaci, okropni. Kuna gdy zobaczył Natalie, wskrzeszoną piekną i w ogole zajebistą to chciał by jego syn ją poślubił. Ta w zemście odmówiła oświadczyn, a syn Kunaszka (syn 2, z drugiego łoża)Hujdus załamał sie psychicznie.Popelnił samobojstwo, wieszając sie, ginąc smiercią haniebną. Kunaszek załamany równiez po stracie synów, niegdys Marceliniego, teraz Hujdusa, kazał swej słuzbie sie wysterylizowac. Niestety podczas zebiegu coś poszło nie tak i Kunaszek zginął na stole, z rąk własnych poddanych.Myślał ze jest nie smiertelny bo wypił eliksir niesmiertelnosci. Jednak zapomniał głupek jeden ze eliksir dostał od włuczęgi - który oczywiscie był podstępem Natalii sprytnej i mądrej. Oczywiscie nie był to eliksir niesmiertelnosci tylko flaszka bimbru, po którym człowiek czuje lekkosc, chwilowo. KUNACH ZMARŁ. Natalia patrzac na fakt, ze Kunach nie miał juz nikogo - przeciez jego synowie nie zyją, a zony nie miał nigdy - synów zapładniał inwitro, postanowiła zabrac zwłoki Kunaszka i wyprawic mu godny pochówek. Tak to juz jest ze ludzie z Polańczyka są łaskawi i dobroduszni. Na wszelki wypadek mądra Natalia skrępowała nogi kunaszkowi by zaden z jego głupich podstępów juz mu sie nie udał. Zamknęła go na 12147383568326823 spustów w metalowej trumnie i wywiozła na SYBERIE tam do dzis jego zwłok strzegą dementorzy. Ludzie z Kunachowa pisząc petycję o obywatelstwo Polańczyka zostali przyjeci jako mieszkancy tegoż miasta. jednak natalia nie kryjąc obaw, kazała wymordowac kazdego z krwi kunacha, by juz nic nie mogło zepsuc ładu w miescie. I tak tez było. Do dzis Polańczyk jest miastem spokojnym, kulturalnym, i największym na swiecie. Jednak po kilku latach glupi ludzie z Polanczyka(polimpu) otworzyli kilka miliardow klamek poniewaz chcieli zobaczyc legende kultury sily i mądrosci.Patryk przed smiercia zostawil ksiege w swoim grobie poniewaz byl bardzo znany i byl na kazdej premierze filmowej.Natali byla tylko w premierze w Hoczwi czyli smrod i obłuda.Patryk na jednej z premier ogladal film mumia.I po smierci postanowil wlozyc ksiege zaklec do swojego grobu.Zaklecie opracowal brat kunaszka znany naukowiec z kunachowa Mikołaj Kunachernik.Głupi ludzie z Polańczyka otworzyli grob i byli zaciekawieni ksiega i przeczytali kilka słow ,,Habemus Papam krulantus patryk z mogilando powstando Kunaszek lifeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!.Po tych slowach mumia kunaszka wsala zabila 5 ludzi z polanczyka co stali przy grobie i od jednego wydlubal oczy i glowe od drugiego nogi od trzeciego serce od czwartego rece i mózg i od piątego brzuch i madrosc. Ruszyl na polanczyk ozywil inne mumie kunachowa i teraz byli naprawde niesmiertelni . 10 mumii ruszylo na setki wiesniakow z polanczyka . Mumie rozniosly wszystko w drobny mak wiesniaki z polanczyka modlily sie i lamentowaly do swoich bozkow robionych ze zlotych koniow albowiem do nich jeszcze religia nie doszla. na caly swiat spadla klatwa i w kazdym dniu umieralo jedno panstwo .W koncu czas przyszedl na polske i polanczyk natalia zachorowala na wscieklizne. Wszyscy po umierali ziemia i inne planety przestaly istniec zostala tylko jedna planeta Kurvix na ktorej swoje rzady odprawialy mumie kunachowa ale po wymarciu polanczyka przejeli zycie i zyli tak jak 100 lat temu wszyscy bogowie wygineli nie bylo nikogo kto by mogl uratowac natalie wszystkie ciala przestaly istniec oprocz cial ludzi z kunachowa nic nie moglo tego przywrocic tak sie konczy ta historia swaita juz nie ma zostala tylko planeta Kurvix i miasto Kunachowo Coo prawda ta cała historia wydaje sie byc straszna. Lecz głupi niedouczonykunaszek, a raczej jego smierdzace zwłoki czyli mumia nie wiedzieli ze bogow polimpu nic nie moze zabic, poniewaz nie maja ciała. Mają postac duchów, są wieczni. Ojciec Natalii Bog, postanowił pomscic smierc córki, nie chciał jej juz wskrzeszac zeby nie musiała sie meczyc. Postanowił wezwac z bardzo odległej planety ( o której KURVIX nie słyszał ) , planety POVEREX CHUJJEX brygade zaprzyjaznionego Zordona - Pover Rangers. Ci słyszac o krzywdzie wyrrzadzonej Natalii i jej ludziom, postanowili działac niezwłocznie. Polecieli wiec na planete Kurvix, oczywiscie mumie sie tego nie spodziewały ( głupie isttoty myslały ze sa same we wszechswiecie) i zaatakowały ich. Na początku Kurviksonowie mieli przewage jednak technika io plan poverrangarsów był swietny i niezawodny. Byli szybcy i sprytni, mieli wiele amunicji. Rozwalili wszyskie mumie, lecz jedna -Kunaszek była niesmiertelna, mądra Natalia jako duch ujawiła sie rózowej zawodniczce i objasniła ze tylko zaklecie z ksiegi moze go zabic, unieszkodliwic. Wiec czym predzej raz dwa smigiem migiem znalezli ksiege, wypowiedzieli zaklecie a mumia kunacha zaczeła ryczec skomlic i zamieniła sie kawał bandarza, poverrangersi za rada ducha Natalii spalili ksiege wraz z szczatkami kunacha i reszty mumii. WYsadzili planete Kurvix w pizdu i zostaała tylko planeta POVEREX CHUJEX na której władze sprawowali pover rangers'i. Bogowie byli zachwyceni i sprawili ze juz nikt nigdy nie zakłucał spokoju wszechswiata. To juz jest koniec z Kunachowem i z Polańczykiem. Polańcnzyk z godnoscia zakonczył swoja historie, Kunachów jednak pokrył sie w hańbie i słynie jedynie ze smrodu, podstepu głupoty i obłudy. ,,Głos Kunachowa'' nr 37 23.11.3471